Eyes to Kill
by elvenangel3
Summary: WIP. What happens when the Registration Act passes? Romy. Rating may go up R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I was very ticked off that Gambit and Beast weren't in the movies so I"m putting them in. Also, since they are obviously going to introduce the Dark Phoenix Saga next I'm going to have it be after that so Jean is alive. Anything else that is out of place I apologize for since I the comics and the tv show are also part of my inspiration. I realize this may start out like a lot of conventiona lfics out there but give mea chance, I'm really gonna try to make it different. Hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 1

It was nearly 3 am when Rogue and Jubilee stumbled in the back door to the kitchen. Giggling like mad, the two drunk 21-year-olds didn't realize anyone else was in the room until there was a loud clearing of a throat. They immediatly froze, even through the fuzzy haze of having too much to drink they knew they were in trouble if it was anyone but a student. They cursed their rotten luck when they saw Logan sitting in front of his characteristic beer with a questioning look.

"Where have you two been?" Logan asked accusingly. Rogue glanced back at the Chinese girl who was currently hiding behind her. She didn't waste the glare.

"We were just out at a club." she said carefully.

"You drove home drunk." Logan stated.

Jubliee coughed and muttered something about needing Aspirin and scampered out of the room. Rogue bit her lip.

"We didn't want ta leave the Mercedes in the parking lot. It wasn't exaclty a safe part of town."

Rogue could've slapped herself, that was smart she thought.

Logan didn't look happy. Before he could break into his tirade a figure strode in who Rogue didn't recognize. She eyed him warily.

The stranger was wearing black clothes with a brown trench coat on top, he had auborn hair and the most striking eyes she had ever seen- red on black. He was ruggedly sexy.

"What do you want?" Logan growled at him. The stranger was about to reply but Logan cut him off, turning to Rogue.

"This is Gambit, Storm brought him here earlier. He's an old friend of hers." his tone left no doubt that he didn't care for the man.

"Gambit can leave if he's interrupting."

Rogue almost melted on the spot. He spoke with a French accent, though slightly different from those she had heard before.

Gambit then caught site of Rogue and abrubtly changed his mind. He wasn't afraid of Wolverine.

"But not before bein' introduced to dis belle fille." he added and swept past Logan to capture Rogue's hand and kissed it. She had to try _very_ hard not to blush. Only because she was intoxicated she would later tell herself.

"Mah name's Rogue." she answered.

He smiled at her charmingly.

"Cajun." Logan growled warningly.

Cajun, no wonder his accent sounded different. She could tell however that this was about to get ugly.

"Nice ta meet you." she said to Gambit and then exited the room before Logan could get any more protective.

"Keep away from her Cajun." Logan told Gambit with a thinly veiled threat. Gambit merely grinned at him and went back upstairs.

The next morning, or should I say afternoon Rogue and Jubilee woke with massive hangovers. Since they shared a room neither had to worry about their roommate waking them up. Rogue groaned at the sunlight that streamed in the window and burrowed under her covers.

"That's the last time I drink like that." Jubilee groaned from her bed. Rogue laughed then stopped abrubtly as it made her head pound.

"That's what you said last time." she reminded her friend.

_I need to speak with you two._

Jean's voice suddenly sounded in their heads. Startled they sat up and glanced at each other uneasily. Did Logan tell her they were out late? Rogue didn't think so but couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as they cleaned up then went downstairs to meet the redhead.

They stepped out of the elevator and entered the Breifing Room, suprised to see Cyclops, Storm, Logan, Beast and Nightcrawler there as well.

"What'd we do?" Jubilee asked nervously. The others chuckled.

"You've done nothing wrong Jubilee, not that we know of at least." Storm answered with her calm humor.

Rogue caught Logan's eye and grinned.

"We've decided that since you two have been helping so much with the team already and have showed control of your powers...that you are officially part of the team." Jean couldn't help but add the dramatic pause.

The girls stared at her in shock.

"You mean we're X-men now?" Rogue asked exitedly. They smiled at her genially.

They yelled exictedly.

"Ah can't believe we're X-men." Rogue exclaimed a while later as she and Jubilee were sitting in their room.

"I know! Bobby's gonna be jealous." Jubilee said to her friend as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

Rogue started. She had forgotten to tell Bobby! With the exitement she hadn't told her own boyfriend. Cringing Rogue rose to find said Iceman.

She found him outside playing basketball with Pyro and several others. Bobby spotted his girlfriend and jogged over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She grinned at him, expecting him to be happy for her once she told him.

"Guess what! Jubilee and ah were made full members of the team this morning!" she exclaimed happily, then faultered when she saw the look on his face.

"Bobby?" she asked uncertainly, he looked pissed.

"You and Jubilee? I'm stronger than both of you and I didn't get in." he said almost as if to himself. Rogue was hurt. Just because he could use his power more often without endangering those around him didn't make him stronger than her. She told him as much.

He glared at her.

"I'm way more useful than you are, you don't have enough nerve to use your power against someone."

His words stung as surely as the icy power he commanded would have. How could he say that? He knew she wasn't as forceful with her power and yet he preyed on her for it. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Maybe we should cool it for a while then, if yah can't stand the thought of me being better than you."

Bobby brought his hand up and Rogue froze in shock. He brought his hand down to slap her but a gloved hand caught his before it connected.

"You don't hit p'tites." Gambit said with a hateful glare at her boyfriend and bent his wrist back causing the younger man to cry out and yank his hand back.

"Stay out of this." Bobby said to the Cajun angrily. Gambit gently pushed Rogue out of the way and brought up his Bo staff. Rogue couldn't help but be curious, she didn't know what Gambit's mutant power was. Bobby looked ready to kill and was icing up his hands when a voice called across the yard.

"Stop!"

The three mutants looked to see Cyclops and Jean striding toward them and they did not look happy. Gambit stashed his Bo staff back in his trench coat and Bobby let go of the ice he had called up.

"What is going on here?" Cyclops asked angrily.

Rogue moved in front of Gambit to placate their leader but Gambit beat her to it.

"Dis ice boy was goin' ta hit de fille."

"Bobby and I-"

"What!" Cyclops and Jean exclaimed at the same time.

Rogue was getting very tired of being cut off.

"I wasn't going to hit her!" Bobby cried out in his defense. Rogue snorted and Gambit gave her a grin.

"I had told Bobby about Jubilee and mine's recruit and he got angry. Gambit stopped him from slapping me and they started to argue." Rogue explained.

Cyclops looked tempted to use his optic blast on Iceman. Jean however put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will talk about this inside Bobby. _Now_."

He followed the couple inside the mansion after a glare at Rogue and Gambit.

"Gambit t'inks maybe de Rogue should drop de homme after dat." Gambit said turning to her.

"Ah told him we'd take a break, that's what made him almost hit me. I agree."

She finally looked at Gambit and once again heat rushed to her face. Rogue usually wouldn't get shy around men but there was something about him that made her feel like she was being scrutinized but in a good way. It was hard to explain.

"What's yoah power?" Rogue asked him suddenly then cringed as it might have offended him.

Gambit however grinned brilliantly.

"Gambit was wondering if you'd ask."

He pulled out a deck of cards from his trench coat pocket, selected one and it started to glow bright red. Intrigued Rogue watched as the card began to snap with heat then Gambit tossed it away from him and it exploded in a loud snap causing Rogue to start.

"What is that Gambit?"

"Kinetic energy. Gambit is also an empath." he told her and put his cards away. "What be de Rogue's?" he asked with equal curiosity.

"Ah take your life force, and your powers if you're a mutant. With mah skin." she gestured to her long opera gloves and covering clothes. It was then that Gambit also noticed she wore a scarf. Rogue looked at the ground prepared to see him cringe and back away as most usually do when they hear her skin is lethal. She wouldn't hate him for it, she was used to it.

Gambit tipped her chin back up to look in her bright green eyes. He smiled at her gently.

"Dere's nothing wrong wit dat power _chere_."

She smiled back.

I know Iceman wouldn't ever really try to hit her but she needed to break up with him to make room for Gambit. They belong together after all. I can't believe they haven't put him in the movies yet, it's an afront to the X-men universe. Oh yeah let me know if you think their accents are off, I think I did them justice though. Anyway let me know if you all like it. I'm not sure where it's going exactly yet but I hope you readers are interested nonetheless. Review!

elvenangel


	2. Chapter 2

Hack cough wheeze. That's what I've been doing the past week and why I haven't updated. I'm so happy at the warm reception I've got for this story so far. It's always slightly scary to enter a new genre of fanfiction, that being this is my first X-men. Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them wonderfully. I thought of a great plot while I was sick, I'm so proud lol. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 2

The next two weeks Rogue tried to avoid Bobby. He had apparantly been given quite the talking to by Jean and Scott. He also had been trying to corner her as furiously as she had been dodging him. Eventually he would just call after her down the hallway that he was very sorry for how he had acted. Rogue was just disgusted with the whole issue.

"Yah had no reason to hit me Bobby. It's over so leave me alone!" she finally shouted at him in the middle of the cafeteria one day. He finally took the hint.

Meanwhile, the whole female population baring the teachers were lusting after a certain Cajun. He didn't seem to mind in the least, cementing Logan's impression of him as a player. Yet, he appeared set on Rogue. For all of Logan's warnings Gambit found every excuse to spend time with her.

Rogue was sitting out in the courtyard one day reading a book of poems when Gambit waltzed over wearing his trademark trenchcoat.

"Bonjour chere." he greeted plopping down next to her. She hid her smile behind her book.

"Hello."

"Why is da belle all alone out here?" he asked and leaned back against her tree. Rogue shrugged.

"Jubes is at the mall and I didn't want to go with her." she supplied attempting to go back to her reading.

"Dat be a shame, why don' we go out somewhere?" the 26-year-old offered.

She shook her head in exasperation. He really was so hard to resist. Of course she thought he was as gorgeous as everyone else but she also didn't have much experience with men besides Bobby and was more wary. Tread carefully was one of her mottos.

"Yah aren't gonna leave me alone unless ah agree are yah?" she asked him setting her book down in her lap.

Gambit smirked at her for answer. She threw her hands up.

"Alright! So where do ya want to go?" she asked as he offered her a hand up which she took.

"Tis a surprise." he answered and led her to the garage. He pulled her over to a motorcycle, an expensive looking one as far as Rogue could tell.

"Ah should go change first maybe..." she gestured to her clothes, tight jeans, a short-sleeved v-neck, opera gloves and scarf. Gambit eyed her appreciativily.

"Mon amour you look fine." he said and straddled the bike starting it up. With only a moments more hesitation she slid on behind him and laced her arms around his middle. They took off with a roar.

Riding on a motorcycle with Gambit was very different than when she rode with Logan. She only thought of the wind whistling by when riding with her friend. With Gambit she was acutely aware of every inch where their bodies were in contact and the feel of her arms around him. Thankful he couldn't see her slight blush she allowed herself to snuggle into him. She could feel his whole body smirking Damn that Cajun.

If Rogue thought they were going to a restaurant or some such regular date she was surprised when they simply kept going. For about two hours to be exact they knew only open road and the trees flashing by. Curious instead of nervous she wondered if he had a plan in mind when he asked her to come with him, then figured he did as suave as he was.

Finally they came to a halt in a small clearing off the side of the road. She was looking around the area and didn't realize that she was still holding him from behind until he made a pointed cough. Face burning she released him and slipped off the bike. Turning around Rogue made a show of inspecting the trees around them to cover her embarassment.

"Ready ta go for a walk?" he said and without waiting for her response strode off through the trees with purpose. Startled she ran after him. It only took a little while of going through the trees till they came to another clearing this time though instead of road there was a cliff overlooking Long Island Sound. From where they were along the line it stretched out and the drop off curved around to the right out of her line of sight. It was quite breathtaking. Grinning she walked out to the edge and peered down. It seemed like a long drop.

"Don' fall over the edge there chere." Gambit said and sauntered over to her. She turned to look at him with a smile.

"It's beautiful here, how did ya find it?"

"Gambit likes ta explore." he said simply and settled down with his long legs hanging off the cliff. Rogue followed his example carefully.

"Why did ya bring mah out here?" she asked curiously.

"Gambit wanted de fille ta see a site as belle as she." he said it without his usual lavishing manner as if he really meant it. Rogue gifted him with a brilliant smile and a push on the shoulder.

"Thanks." she said.

They talked for a while about themselves, well what they were comfortable with at least. Gambit left out large parts of his involvement with the Theives Guild thinking this was not the time to tell her, if ever. Rogue told him what her childhood was like but left out her mutant manifestation and her trip up to Canada instead going straight to when she met Logan. There was some trust in their friendship but still more headway to make.

"So, why did ya come with Storm to the mansion?" Rogue finally asked him what she had been wondering ever since she met the charming Cajun.

For once Gambit looked uneasy and wouldn't meet her eyes. She stayed silent, knowing if he wanted to tell her he would. Pestering got you nowhere Rogue knew for she was the same way. She was rewarded after a few minutes.

"Dere was some bad t'ings going on back in New Orleans. Stormy was an ole friend of Gambit, so Gambit told her what was goin' on. She told da professor and he let da Gambit come ta the mansion."

Rogue was smart enough to know that something bigger than what Gambit was alluding to had happened but she didn't press. Instead she nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well am glad you came Gambit." Rogue told him softly. He pressed his cheek against her hair.

"You may call me Remy." he whispered.

Touched she sat up and stared into his devil eyes. Gorgeous eyes that expressed so much. Like right now, the emotion staring back at her threated to make her knees quake, luckily she wasn't standing. The backlight of the sun setting behind the trees bathed them in the fading glow. Rogue realized that neither had spoken in long moments and glanced away but his gloved hand caught her chin.

"Tu es volant mon coeur." he whispered to her in French. She brought her scarf up to her lips right before his caught them.

Remy kissed her softly, tenderly as though he was telling her how treasured she was by his kiss. Thanking god she chose a sheer scarf today instead of the usual cotton one she marveled at how soft his lips were and wished they didn't need the protection.

Remy tangled his hands in her long hair, he loved women's hair. He turned them to face flush and pulled her close into his chest and was set on kissing her until his heart was content. Unfortunatly, air would end up needing to come before his heart and they parted breathing hard.

The sun had set while they were engrossed with each other and they could see their breath.

"We should get back." Rogue suggested breathlessly. They had a treck back after all. Nodding while damning the cold at the same time, Gambit helped Rogue to her feet and led the way back to the bike.

The ride back to the mansion was cold and the Southern Belle burrowed as far as she could into the warmth of Remy's back. It was after ten when they pulled back into the garage. Feeling as if on clouds they walked inside hand in hand. Immediately however they noticed something was wrong. There was dead silence throught the mansion which was unusual on a Saturday night at only 10:30. Sensing something dark was going on they made their way to the Media Room. They found all the teachers, the professor and most of the older students gathered in front of the TV which looked to be on a news channel.

"What is it?" Rogue asked uncertainly to the room at large. Jerking around to look at them everyone was in varying states of shock and despair. Logan came forward to put his hand on her arm, without his usual glare at Gambit.

"The Registration Act passed." Xavier told them quietly.

Whoa! Crazy huh? I thought it was genius lol since hardly anyone deals with that issue. I hope you guys liked the Romy action in this, it gets better don't worry. Please review and tell me if you think it sounds interesting.

elvenangel


	3. Chapter 3

I had a heck of a time debating on where to go from here since I hadn't really planned out exactly what's gonna happen, it's my writers way to not plan things out lol. Hopefully it works. Thank you so much for your reviews I'm so glad you all like my story :). Well I know you can't wait to see what happens next so I'll shut up.

Chapter 3

"Merd." Remy cursed softly. Rogue was stunned, as if her brain had cut off contact with her ears and she didn't just hear what the Professor had said. She shook her head to snap out of it.

"What does this mean?" she asked afraid of the answer. The others exchanged looks. Feeling left out of the loop Rogue and Remy exchanged an uneasy glance of their own.

"It means Rogue, that every mutant is required to register themselves so the government knows where we are and what our powers are." Jean explained to her in quietly as if she herself couldn't swallow the information.

"We have not decided if we are to go along with their plans however." Xavier spoke. "Tomorrow we shall see what the public's reactions are and take a vote."

It seemed like a sensible enough plan to them. Those gathered in the room started to leave, no doubt to speak in quiet corners with their friends and discuss what this could mean into the early morning hours. After most everyone had cleared out except Logan, Scott and Jean, Xavier glanced at Rogue and Gambit.

"There are only two options I'm afraid. Either each of us registers and sentence ourselves to the whims of the government... or we go into hiding."

"Hiding? How long would that last Charles?" Scott said, obviously disconcerted with the thought of running away.

"I'm not sure, either the Act will be ineffectual and they revoke it or..."

"It doesn't and we stay away, period." Logan cut off the professor as only he could do.

"Leave the mansion?" Jean repeated, as if to herself, then shuddered at the thought. Scott put an arm around his wife in comfort.

"As I said a few minutes ago, we will decide tomorrow." Xavier said with finality. The others nodded and went to leave.

Rogue and Gambit walked into the hallway still holding hands when Logan caught up to them.

"Where have you been?" he asked accusingly. It was obvious he had been incensed and was waiting for the impromptu meeting to be over so he could corner them.

"Out." Rogue just muttered staring at the floor. She had more on her mind then thinking up reasons to belay her angry friend. Remy's mind was elsewhere as well but was brought back to present rudely when Logan grabbed the front of his duster.

"I told ya to stay away from her." he growled at the Cajun, his hand twitched as if dying to snap out his claws.

"Logan stop it!" Rogue snapped at him and stepped between them, forcing Logan to release Remy.

"Gambit t'inks de homme need to be t'inkin of the bigger picture here." he said and narrowed his red eyes at the older man.

"Remy's right." Rogue said and taking his hand led the way upstairs, leaving behind an irritated and confused Logan behind.

"Remy?"

"Can we talk for awhile?" Rogue asked as they stopped in front of Remy's room which was on the same floor as hers.

"Oui."

Remy opened his door and took his trench coat off throwing it over the desk chair as Rogue closed the door. She came and sat next to him on the dark duvet cover of his bed. Rogue picked at her jeans and sighed.

"Ahm scared Remy." she whispered after a few minutes.

"Cher, would have ta be bete not ta be."

Rogue had taken enough French to understand most of what he said when he resorted to his first language and smiled at him weakly.

"Very foolish." she agreed quietly.

"What do yah think will happen tomorrow?" she asked as Remy lay back on the bed and kicked his shoes off, getting comfortable.

"Remy not sure. You know the professor beder than moi."

"He trusts humanity enough to try and help em, but ah don't know if he would want us to register. Maybe we'll go into hiding." Rogue said and twisted around to face him crossing her legs Indian-style. His eyes locked onto hers and he gazed at her deeply as if he were trying to read her secrets.

"De cher, don' want ta leave the mansion." he stated. Rogue bobbed her head.

"It's the only place ah've felt at home. Mah parents house was never my home, or they wouldn'tve kicked me out."

Remy knew the feeling. To have to leave this place would mean she was out there with nowhere safe to stay, going into hiding would leave them all out on the streets ,so to speak. He hoped the professor didn't resort to that, though registration was ultimately more dangerous.

"There be no use worryin' over t'morrow cher." Remy told her and gently pulled her down next to him. Rogue lay her head on his chest and curled into him comfortably. Remy ran his fingers through her hair distractedly and hypocritically wondered to himself what they were going to do. The thought that he didn't have to stay struck him. Sure, he couldn't go back to New Orleans, but that didn't mean he had to stay with the X-Men. He sure as hell wasn't going to go and let the world know about him and his powers. The thought of abandoning the team entirely lasted as long as it took to glance down at the woman cuddled against him. There was no way he was going to just up and leave after his found this ange.

"Rogue?" he whispered her name for the first time, only to find she had dozed off next to him. Smiling lightly he allowed himself to drift off as well, the fear of what tomorrow may bring temporarily abated.

They awoke to a heavy knocking on the door. Rogue blearily opened her eyes at the sound. She was not a morning person. Gambit was awake instantly however, years spent in the Theives Guild made one always alert. She jerked up as well when she realized that she was in Remy's room instead of hers.

"You awake in there?" a voice they recognized as Scott's called through the door. Obviously he thought Remy was alone in the room.

"Oui." Remy spoke up so the team leader would cease his banging on the defensless wood.

"Good. Xavier's called everyone to the Media Room, we're taking a vote."

That got them up. Jumping off the bed they threw their shoes back on, Remy grabbed his duster and they tore downstairs.

In the Media room everyone who was gathered the night before were in front of the tv once again. This time, as opposed to shock and dismay, there was only an air of worry and no one spoke a word. The two grabbed an empty chair and tuned into the report that was blaring across the screen.

"So far limited amounts of mutants have turned up at the poles to be registered." the male newscaster began. "A number that the government is certain is not even half of the mutants in the surrounding area. There has been a call made by the governor for any mutants with the following powers to report in immediately: mind control, shapeshifting, telepathy, telekinesis, teleporting, transparent or otherwise able to cloak themselves, those who have ability to control elements or natural disasters, those able to spark or set fire to environments and any mutant having the ability to drain humans. These are just a few of the 'powers' that have been designated as extremely dangerous and cannot be overlooked or unregistered. Further, any mutant who is found to be hazardous to humans the governor has decreed may be taken into custudy at the police's discretion."

They went on to say that any known mutants who have not turned up to be cataloged will be seen as a threat and taken into custody immediately. Xavier shut the television off.

"I'm afraid that after the events of Alkalai Lake two years ago we are known to the government quite familiarly. As you all know there are quite a few of us who have powers they consider highly dangerous. Unfortunately, I think the decision about where to go from here has been made for us."

Rogue felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her and tears pricked her eyes and she put her face in her hands. Remy tried to soothe her quietly as the professor continued.

"My beliefs about humanity aside I will not put my children or my friends in harms way by risking being put in jail or wherever else they may find to contain us. I believe that we will be much safer if we move elsewhere."

His speech was met with shocked silence, followed by many voices shouting at once.

"They can't do this!" one student shouted then broke down next to her friend.

"Professor surely the contact we made with the President secured that we will not be hunted." Ororo tried to reason.

"Of course they would 'Ro, you heard them on the news. Almost all of the X-Men's abilities are on the red alert list! The President knows that! He probably wrote the decree!" Scott yelled over the din of almost everyone in the room talking.

"We can't just leave, where would we go?" Jean said to her husband. The rest of the room quieted as they heard the redhead pose the question that now ran rampant in their minds.

"We must discuss that, and quickly. I fear the police will be knocking at our door within the day ready to arrest us." Xavier spoke with dry humor at their situation. He had feared this day for most of his adult life. Looking around the room as his first students and the younger generation, all of their faces confused and scared threatened to break him. He was in charge of all of their safety and would not allow ignorant minds to ruin all he had dreamed to accomplish.

"Will the X-Men follow me downstairs." he said and led them out of the room to the sublevels and the Meeting Room. Now,away from the younger students there was a calmness and a readyness to do their duty. Gambit had followed Rogue to the elevator and she insisted that he come and help them decide what to do. No one said anything against his presense. Such small details mattered little in the face of what was transpiring.

"I can't think of anywhere all of us and the children could go and be left alone." Hank McCoy or Beast as he was more commonly known said over the rims of his glasses.

"I don't vink it vould be vise to split up. There vould haff to be a teacher with all of sem." Kurt countered and Ororo squeezed his hand from her seat next to him.

"Actually that idea might be best. That way if we are discovered not all of us would be captured." Jean said wisely.

"There's no way I'm goin to go willingly if they catch me." Logan ground out. There was some agreement to this statement which was rare seeing as it came from Logan.

"What about going overseas?" Ororo put in. That prompted a few moments of thought. Surely they would not be tracked out of the U.S.? Afterall, other countries had not passed the Act, as of yet at least.

"You mean leave the country? No way!" Jubilee shouted in distress. Rogue leaned over to her.

"It might be the only way to avoid bein' caught."

Her friend would not be calmed however and she started cry.

"I can't handle this." she said weakly and quit the room.

Rogue made as if to go after her but Remy caught her wrist.

"Gambit t'inks you want to stay for dis." he told her seriously and she lowered back into her seat. She made a mental note to ask him later why he only referred to himself as Remy around her and Gambit around everyone else.

"Do you think one teacher for each group of students would suffice?" Scott looked to his mentor and friend as always. Xavier considered.

"Perhaps we could send those students who have parents who still accept them home." Beast suggested.

"That seems plausible. I doubt the army is going to go banging down people's doors looking for mutants." Jean reflected.

"Wait, the army?" Rogue almost squeaked out.

"Yes, apparantly the President has called in the army to help man the 'potentially hazardous' mutants." Scott told her dryly.

"Can this get any worse?" Rogue asked rhetorically.

"Remy t'ink no." The Cajun said softly.

Okay does this make any sense? Or am I just pulling things out of the air that are infinitely stupid? If so please let me down gently. I think this can work though and I can't wait to get going. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

elvenangel


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had a hell of a time deciding exactly what should happen, plus for about a week I couldn't get on fanfiction- damn internet connections. Anyway, I'll try to keep the updates more consistent but there's no promises. Enjoy!

Quite a few hours later all those assembled trudged out of the Meeting Room having no more clear idea of what to do than when they went in. The discussion had continued in much the same air, idea after idea dismissed. It was now late afternoon and the feeling of urgency only made their indecisiveness seem worse. The Professor had called a short break in hopes that the recess would bring fresh ideas to the table.

"Mah head is killing meh." Rogue stated in a slightly pained voice as she and Remy stole outside and came to sit on their bench. Remy gave her a look of sympathy, for the empath also happened to have the same throbbing headache.

"I can't stand this!" she exclaimed a few moments later seemingly out of the blue. "We're just gonna sit here all day and not do a damned thing!" Rogue never had a high level of stress tolerance.

"Remy knows. Da Professor doesn' seem ta have any better ideas either."

Rogue opened her mouth to answer when a shrill alarm sounded throughout the grounds. Both of them leapt to their feet looking around wildly.

"Someone is on the perimiter!" Rogue had to shout over the noise of the alarm. Trying not to panic they ran back inside to see teachers rushing past and students in clusters talking wildly in apparant chaos.

"Wat's goin' on?" Remy yelled to Cyclops as he brushed past them trying to calm everyone down.

"The army is here. No doubt to 'help us register'." he replied with vehemence at their situation. "Listen up!" he turned to shout at the group at large. All talking ceased as everyone stopped to listen to the self-proclaimed leader of the X-Men.

"We need to get out of here and split into groups."

It seemed the decision they had been trying to reach all day had been shoved in their faces and they couldn't do anything to change it.

"Now, Storm, I want you and Nightcrawler to-"

What Cyclops had in mind for the two no one ever got to find out as the front doors were blown open and militia burst in.

"Run!" someone in the group of students screamed and unfortunately they all did, in different directions.

"Shit." Logan muttered as teachers separated to chase after the kids that were fleeing mindlessly from the armed men in uniform pouring into the mansion.

"Come on!" Remy yelled and grabbing Rogue's wrist and together they sprinted down the hall. They heard gunshots from behind them and the distinct sound of Logan's claws and put two and two together.

Rogue turned at the sound of her friend's roar and saw him being surrounded as still more others split up to follow the rest of the mutants.

"Logan!" she screamed but Remy's grip on her arm held fast as he turned and pulled her along behind him despite her protests.

"Remy we have to help him!"

"Non! We will only get ourselves caught in da process!" he replied harshly and pulled her through a long hallway that led out the back of the mansion. They suddenly heard a scream to their left and pulled up short. They glanced at each other and decided as one they had to check.

"Kurt!" they heard Storm shriek from inside the room. Remy took out his Bo staff as he focused on the battle in front of him.

Storm and Nightcrawler were cornered against the fireplace with a dozen or so military men surrounded them all with their guns drawn. Rogue stopped in shock. Why wasn't Kurt fighting them? There was no way they could keep up with his teleportation. Then the reason became apparant from the blood running down Ororo's right arm clutched against her. He was unwilling to leave her side.

So far, none of the men had noticed their quiet entrance. Ororo and Kurt had however. Rogue locked eyes with the white-haired goddess and she gave a small shake of her head. What was that supposed to mean? Rogue wished she had Jean's telepathy at the moment.

Remy crouched down ready to spring to action when Kurt gave him the same negative look as his lover.

"Let's go Rogue." Remy whispered to her. She shook her head furiously still staring at her two teachers, there was no way she was just leaving them! Kurt shot Remy one last look through the men who started to advance on him. Sighing in defeat and uneasiness at the situation he once again grabbed Rogue and dragged her back out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Rogue shrieked, their cover forgotton. That drew the attention from those assembled in the room and several things happened at once- Kurt teleported to the other side of the men blocking off their chase, several armed men shot in their direction, Ororo screamed and they sprinted down the hall with tears flowing freely down Rogue's face.

The two fleeing mutants made it outside and dashed off through the trees hoping they weren't being followed. They paused to catch their breath a little way into the surrounding woods. Rogue took the deep breath she needed to yell at her companion.

"How could you! How could we just leave them like that! Ororo was hurt, Kurt might be dead! You...how..." she broke off into sobs for her friends and their situation. Remy's face was unreadable as he crouched down next to her.

"Now is not da time for dis. We need ta be far away from here, _now._" he replied gently but firmly. The brunette took a few shaky breaths trying to calm her hysterics. Remy gave dropped a kiss to her forehead so to soften how harsh he was being and lacing his fingers through hers they started to creep along the line of trees.

"We need ta get to da garage." he said to her quietly. Rogue followed behind him silently, telling herself that Kurt and Ororo would be alright. They wouldn't have been killed, after all they were just being registered and collared. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that Nightcrawler might be dead, they had fired shots straight at him. Wrenching herself away from the heartache she felt inside Rogue tried to focus as they came up to the garage.

Remy carefully scanned the area, seeing that it was clear he started out of the woods, Rogue at his side. They crept up to the garage along the side and slipped in a side door. Ducking behind the nearest car they listened for anyone who might be around. Rogue dropped on her stomache and looked under the cars for any feet that might be standing still. Finding none they slunk over to Remy's motorcycle and Rogue motioned that she would get the door. Just because they didn't see anyone didn't mean no one was around to hear them. She ran over to the door and signaling Remy at the same time she jammed the button to open the door.

The garage door made a grating sound and clicked open slowly. Remy started the bike at the same time and quickly pulled up next to her. Suddenly they heard shouts that were quickly coming their way. Rogue threw herself on the bike behind Remy and they took off out the door. Daring a look behind her Rogue watched several army men running after them that faded into the distance as they sped out through the mansion's broken gate and into the unknown.

I know it's short but it's a good ending for it don't you think? Everyone is seperated! What happend to Kurt and Ororo? Were they captured or worse? What about everyone else? And most of all, what will Remy and Rogue do now? I feel like my next line should be "stay tuned for the next exciting episode of!" haha. Hope you guys liked it! Review!

elvenangel


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just going to stop apologizing for lateness in updates, I do what I can. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad I've got you guys hooked, I try. This story will follow the different splinter groups and not just stay on Rogue and Remy. They are the main characters in the respect that the story focuses on them but you will see what happens to the rest of the team as well. You won't get to find out what happened to Storm and Nightcrawler this chapter though, don't hate me for it. Since we are finding out what's going on with everyone else they will start back at the mansion, hope it's not too confusing. Hope you guys like it and that it's worth the wait.

Chapter 5

"Jean!" Cyclops shouted at he ran down the hall. Realizing that shouting would cause unwanted attention in the form of armed troops he quickly ceased yelling. He couldn't remember how he had lost track of his wife. They had all been gathered in the entrance hall when the army busted down the door. The children had fled, he had followed a few of the older ones but they disapeared. Scott hoped they got out safely. However, his main concern at the moment was his wife and the professor.

Scott ducked into the kitchen seeing a flash of green suit and focused on where they would be. Fighting the invaders would be a fruitless and foolish effort he knew, but that didn't mean he had to like running from them. Scott heard a woman's voice coming from the other side of the kitchen entrance. He quickly followed the voice and came across Shadowcat and Iceman.

"Mr. Summers!" Kitty exclaimed in obvious relief.

"What are you two doing here? Where are the others?" he asked quickly taking charge of the situation.

"I-I don't know. We were with Beast and Jean getting into the elevator but then there were shots all around us. We got seperated." Kitty tried to explain breathlessly.

"Where is the Professor?" Cyclops asked the kids, forcing himself not to go running to the Sublevels just yet.

"I haven't seen anyone else." Bobby said and glanced behind them warily.

"Listen you two, I have to get the Professor secured. Hide in the Library and I'll come get you as soon as I can."

"Don't leave us!" Kitty shrieked in fear.

Unfortunately, her outburst caught the attention of the guard Scott had eluded earlier and he burst out of the kitchen right next to them with his gun raised. Without hesitation Scott fired an optic blast into the man sending him flying back through the door and crashing into the kitchen island.

"We don't have time to discuss this." he said firmly and handed Kitty to Bobby.

"I'll come find you. Now go!"

Their respect of his leadership made the two scared mutants dash away down the hall. Trying to focus on finding his mentor and friend instead of worrying over his wife's safety (she's with Hank) he reminded himself; he made his way to the nearest staircase and continued his search for Xavier. Being a mutant meant you had to learn how to hide yourself well. That ability came in quite handy for Cyclops as he stealthily crept along the second story hallway, glancing into rooms trying to find anyone friendly.

"_Scott._" Xaviers voice sounded in his head causing him to start, even though he had been summoned by that same voice hundreds of times.

"Where are you?" he whispered under his breath.

"Right here Scott." the man in question answered as he opened the door to the upstairs lounge.

"Are you all right Professor?" he asked quickly. Xavier sported no obvious injuries and he was alone.

"If you mean physically, as well as ever. Mentally, I am anguished." his mentor replied, his voice laced with emotion. Scott knew well how he felt.

"We have to get to the sublevels, Hank and Jean are already down there."

Xavier nodded and followed Scott towards the nearest elevator. Luckily, they weren't seen.

"Do you know where the rest are?" Scott asked his telepathic companion as they rode the elevator to the lower levels of the mansion.

"Everyone's mind is incased with fear, I cannot pin down their location." Xavier replied quietly. This circumstance was plaguing him just as much as it was Scott. The doors swept open and they quickly started checking rooms trying to find their lost companions.

"Scott, we must get the Blackbird out of the mansion. It cannot fall into the government's grasp."

Shocked that he hadn't thought of that yet Scott nodded and they came into said room. The Blackbird sat there gleaming as always.

"Where are they?" Scott asked letting his anxiety show through.

"I can't feel Jean in the mansion." Xavier said after a moment of concentration.

"You just said you couldn't sense anyone!" Scott protested in anger. She had to be here!

"I'm sorry Scott. We've checked every room."

Scott was for once in his life undecided. He couldn't leave if there was the slightest chance Jean was still in the mansion, yet he could not leave the Professor alone and the Blackbird unatended either. Torn, he faultered for a few moments.

"She is not in the mansion Scott." Xavier told him firmly. The words gave him no condolence either.

Cyclops suddenly remembered Kitty and Bobby waiting for him in the Library. Guilt washed through him, he could not leave the Professor to go back for them. Shielding his thoughts and forcing his guilt away he said

"Let's go."

* * *

After Bobby and Kitty left Cyclops they went to Library per his instructions. Closing the door by falling into Bobby wiped his brow. Kitty sat trembling in a chair by the extinguished fireplace.

"What do we do?" Kitty asked her silent companion.

"We wait for Cyclops." to told her trying to sound reassuring but his voice sounded weak even to him. He wondered briefly where Rogue was with her new Cajun boy toy but he shoved the thought roughly away. He instead put his ear to the door and tried to listen to any passing by.

Kitty watched him from her chair. She was worried for Rogue and Jubilee. She wasn't as close to them as they were to each other but they were on good terms. Being alone with Bobby was not comforting to the phasing mutant, as his behavior the last few weeks spoke volumes of his character.

The minutes ticked by, their anxiety dragging time out since they had nothing else to distract them.

"He's not coming back." Kitty whispered eventually.

"Of course Mr. Summers is coming back!" Bobby snapped at her. Though the same thought had occured to him. What if he didn't? Would they just sit here till they were discovered and arrested?

"That's it, let's get out of here." Bobby said after another few minutes.

"What if he comes back looking for us?" Kitty shot back and jumped up.

"First you think he's abandoned us, now you think he'll come back at any second!" Bobby yelled at her frusterated.

"Fine! Let's go then!" she shouted back. Their situation and stress doing much to frazzle her nerves. Their youth and quickness to anger causing to two to ignore everything but their own predicament, they left the Library. The two quickly made their way outside, it seemed most of the soldiers weren't in the west side of the mansion as they didn't meet any on their way out.

Creeping to the garage as Rogue and Remy had done, but without being seen they jumped in Bobby's Ford. Their escape being after Rogue and Remy's the garage door was still open as well as the busted gate. Kitty and Bobby quickly fled from the mansion.

* * *

"Hank what about the others?" Jean gasped anxiously as she hurried after her companion down the corridor in the basement. They had just been seperated from Kitty and Bobby by gunshots fired near the elevator.

"Scott will take care of them." Beast assured her as he led the way.

"I don't think we should just run away and leave all the children, and the Professor and-" here she choked with emotion.

"Jean," Hank stopped to fix her with a soft gaze. "I know you are worried about Scott as much as I'm sure he is concerned about you. I have to make sure our second strongest telepath gets out safely."

"We should at least go back for some of the children! I will not just run away!" Jean protested heatedly.

"I do not like the situation anymore than you do Jean." Beast replied calmly, as was his nature. "However, most of the children are scattered and are already captured-" here he paused as Jean gave a pained noise. "or have escaped. We do not know the location of anyone else, and running around with no clear route will only end with us being captured as well."

"I can find them!" Jean protested once more and tried to reach out with her telepathy to find a trace of the others. Yet, the red head came across the same problem that would end up plauging the Professor.

"I can't sense anyone." she whispered sadly after several tries and came up with nothing.

"Then I think it is best we get ourselves out." Hank's tone of voice told her he was no more comfortable with the decision than she was.

Casting one last look down the empty hallway, the two mutants made their way to one of the secret passageways and out of the mansion. They did not think to take the Blackbird; a fact Scott and the Professor would come across fifteen minutes later.

Okay so we've got the rest of the gang out of the mansion, except poor Storm and Nightcrawler! Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon enough. I will update the next chapter when I can, please try to be patient. I hope this belays some reviewers curiosity about everyone besides our favorite couple, which we will find out what happened to in the next chapter.By the way I can't to comply with spaces properly so I have to use the line to cut the scenes apart which looks choppy, sorry but I don't knowhow to do it any other way. If anyone knows a better waylet me know in a reviewplease?Till next time,please review!

elvenangel


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm happy that I'm writing the action well and keeping everyone on their seats, this is new for me. I know you are all dying to see what happened to Kurt and Ororo and you will in this chapter. Yay! I know. Okay here we go.

Chapter 6

Logan couldn't help but wince as his mutation expelled the last bullet out of his torso to fall alongside the pile of several others. Rubbing his chest ruefully he glanced around at the fallen soldiers lying by his feet. Silently thanking his X gene that gave him his healing powers, he stepped over a dead militia man and glanced down the hallway.

When they had surrounded him Logan heard Rogue shout his name and saw the Cajun take her off down the hall. At least he was good for keeping her safe. Gambit knew well enough when the odds were against him, Logan grudgingly gave him that. The following fight had taken enough time for any mutants in the near vicinity to flee, now he was stuck without any idea where the rest of the mansion's occupants were. Not that he really cared, as long as Rogue was safe- a thought struck him. Where was Jean?

Yes, she and One Eye had been married for eight months but he still cared for the red head. He had last seen her on the other side of the entrance hall going south. Logan went that way.

His sensitive ears picking up sounds from the second floor but nothing close to him. He quickly and silently made his way around the corridors and stopped when he heard whimpering coming from the right near an alcove. Since the green suits didn't make whimpy noises as such he was pretty positive it was one of the students lost by themselves.

"Who's there?" he called out gruffly, expecting one of the younger kids to come out. He was surprised therefore, when Jubilee came into view and flung herself at him. Catching her instinctivly Logan was startled when she burst into tears.

"Thank God! I thought I was the only one here!" she sobbed.

"Jubilee, uh, calm down." he told her awkwardly.

He was relieved when she let go of him and sniffled, then stopped crying completely.

"I was so scared." she said and wiped her eyes.

"I don't see why you were crouchin' in a corner, when you should've been outta here already." he said sternly.

"I was trying to find Rogue. Some guys came down the hallway so I hid, they didn't see me...they got some of the kids. I would've helped but there were too many of them..." she trailed off with obvious regret and guilt.

"Don't blame yourself, you aren't strong enough to take on the army." Logan told her firmly. He didn't exactly care for the usually cheerful and dynamic Asian girl, but she was Rogue's friend and all alone. He wasn't a total asshole, well, sometimes.

"Did you see any of the teachers?" he asked her, while making sure to stay alert for anyone coming close.

"N-no." Jubilee answered. "Did you see Rogue?" she shot back worriedly.

"Yeah. Gumbo was leadin' her out back. They're long gone by now." Logan informed her and continued down the hallway on his previous route.

"Wait! You can't just leave me!" she yelled and dashed after him.

He whirled around so fast she let out a squeak and froze.

"Listen here, you can come but you have. to. be. quiet." he growled at her.

She meekly nodded and didn't make another noise as he led the way. After another ten tense minutes of searching they still hadn't found anyone. It seemed all of the mansion's occupants were gone now, and most of the army men with them. This almost seemed worse to the 21-year-old carefully trudging after Wolverine.

"Can we just get out of here?" she asked in a low voice as they turned another corner leading to a deserted corridor.

Logan turned to face her with an unreadable look. For a second she thought she saw a pained look flash over his face, but she blinked and he only looked alert and wary.

"Yeah, okay kid."

They made their way outside and crept along the bushes in case there were still soldiers lurking around. Seeing no one Logan sped to the garage as several other mutants had before them. Revving his bike (he had finally stopped using Cyclops' and bought his own), he motioned for the nervous Jubliee to get on, which she did hesitantly.

"Wait!" she suddenly shouted and climbed off. He gave her an impatient look which she ignored and ran over to her car. Throwing open the door and digging around for a moment she came up with a communicator.

"I forgot, they gave us these when we got spots on the team." she said triumphantly then got back on the bike behind Logan.

Logan gave her a rare smile for her quick thinking. They were out of the garage and on the road in the ten seconds.

Ororo woke up with a start and a splitting headache. With a groan she sat up and blinked rapidly at the bright lights. Getting a bearing she looked around at her surroundings and remembered that she and Kurt had been captured by the army. She was in a large cell, there were no windows and she was lying on one of two simple cots, the other being occupied by her boyfriend.

"Kurt!" she cried and raced to his side.

He was breathing shallowly and had several injuries which were bleeding slightly. Luckily, the two bullet wounds he sported were in his arm and his shoulder and not in any vital organs. The bullet only grazed his shoulder and the other went through instead of staying embedded in his arm. She also noticed he had a collar around his neck and she realized a second later her own neck sported one as well.

"Kurt." she said again but softly.

"..."

"Please Kurt wake up..." Ororo pleaded and grasped his hand.

His blue eyelids opened revealing yellow eyes that were disoriented.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately as he slowly sat up.

Realization of the facts of where they must be and their current situation hit Nightcrawler with a jolt.

"Mein Gott!" he exclaimed.

Kurt finally registered seeing Ororo right in front of him and grabbed her in a fierce hug. She returned it instantly and he drew her onto the cot next to him.

"Schnuckelchen... Your arm." he said gently and pulled out of their embrace. Her right arm, where she had been cut by the soldier's knife who had grabbed her earlier had clotted and was no longer bleeding. It needed to be washed though, badly.

"I'm okay. No worse off than you." Storm responded.

Kurt looked over himself and smiled sheepishly.

"Richtig." he conceeded.

"English please Kurt." Ororo said familiarly as she had many times before. Kurt ducked his head in apology.

"Vere do you suppoze ve are?" he asked her looking around for the first time.

"Probably near the capital." Storm replied.

The bars on their cell were glowing slightly but through them she could see another cell across the hallway and two more on either side. In fact, now that she listened she could hear the dull chatter of voices, not loud but a couple hundred people whispering was quiet audible. That's what it sounded like, a few hundred mutants were trapped in this place as well.

"Vat are zeez for?" Kurt thought outloud picking at the thin metal band around his neck.

"I think I know." Storm said bitterly.

She tried to summon a wind and felt nothing responding to her. Her eyes remained a chocolate brown and there wasn't the slightest breeze to their hair.

"Just as I thought. They are inhibitor collars, they bar our mutations." Ororo explained as Kurt tried to teleport to the other side of the room.

"Zis isn't good." he said forlornly. Never before had he been denied his teleportation ability and the blue elf didn't like it, at all.

They sat in silence for a little while, lost in their own thoughts, which were actually along the same lines. They were both worried about their friends and what had become of them. Had they all been captured too? There was no way they could find them in this place, locked up as they were. They were definitely in trouble.

Ororo leaned against Kurt and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort as they both awaited whatever may come next.

Translations:

Mein Gott!- My God!

Schnuckelchen- sweetheart

Richtig- true

These are as accurate as I can find in the translation dictionaries. So, don't blame me if they are wrong because I know absolutely no German. I decided if I'm going to be writting things in French and German I should probably tell you guys what they're saying. Yay! They are captured but not seriously hurt. I could never kill off any main characters, I don't agree with character death. But they are in a pickle for sure. And what's this? Logan gets stuck with Jubilee? How's that gonna work out? I know I said we'd get back to Rogue and Remy in this chapter but I wanted it to bring the other characters up to speed before going back to those who already escaped. I'm sorry if it was short. The next one will be longer. Please review and let me know whatcha think!

elvenangel


	7. Chapter 7

One question Pyromainiac, how does the publication date 1-17-**05** and updated date of 3-21-**05** translate into it being a year since I've updated? Just wondering at your logic there. Everyone seems to be interested that Logan and Jubilee are stuck together, yes indeed. I haven't decided exactly what I want to do with them yet so don't hold your breath. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

"Please can we rest a while?" Rogue called to her companion over the wind. She was on the back of Remy's motorcycle and night had long since fallen. Quite apart from her worry about the rest of the mansions occupants, not to mention where exactly they were heading, she was quite sore from spending so many hours on the road and her legs were killing her.

"Oui." Remy shouted over his shoulder.

The trees that were flashing past along the highway they were on gradually became countable as the bike slowed down. Turning off the main highway onto a small access road they rode a little ways into the wilderness and came to a rest. Trembling from the cold, Rogue got unsteadily off the bike. The long ride seemed to not have affected her Cajun companion, as he simply stretched catlike and turned her.

"We don' have no money ta spend on a hotel chere." he told her quietly as if expecting an outburst. She blinked at him.

"Ah know that. I wasn't gonna suggest it."

Remy nodded approvingly.

"Yah should know sugah that ah'm not a girly girl." Rogue told him with a hint of frostiness in her voice.

She was tired, cold, hungry, worried out of her mind and had no idea what to do or even where they were, and it was catching up with her.

"Remy knows." he said and had the grace to look slightly ashamed of himself.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked.

"I expec' out of New York at leas'" Remy said taking a glance around at their surroundings, which were lit up by his motorcycle's lights that he left on.

"We be goin' West for a long time." he added.

"Remy what are we gonna do?" Rogue asked helplessly; their hopeless situation getting the better of her.

Remy walked over to her and took her in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder as he wrapped her tightly in his trench coat. She gripped him as if he alone could pull her out of the darkness she was drowning in.

"It'll be ahright Rogue." he said to her softly.

Tears leaked out of her eyes no matter how much she tried to stop them.

"K-Kurt and Ororo...they were hurt...and we just left them!" she sobbed into his duster.

A pained look crossed Remy's face, but Rogue didn't notice. He nuzzled her hair and sighed.

"We had ta leave dem chere. Dere wasn' anyting for it."

"We could've, we could've done something..." she trailed off achingly.

She slowly ran out of tears as she calmed down, though she did not move away from Remy's warm comfort. Rogue lifted her tear-streaked face and her eyes, red from crying, caught his red on black ones. The emotion staring back at her nearly took her breath away. She saw her thoughts reflected back in those demon orbs.

Remy suddenly kissed her quickly and fiercly. She felt her power start to pull and they parted quickly. Remy was looking down at her with a passionate desire burning his gaze dark and even more intoxicating than usual.

"What did ya do that for? I could've hurt you! That's why we have the scarf." she reprimanded him.

Remy just grinned at her in the way she loved and leaned forward for another quick kiss. She jerked away again.

"Remy!"

He chuckled at her as she tried to pry herself out of his grasp, but he seemed quite content to not let her.

"Stop that." she told him forcefully.

The Cajun continued to devour her with his eyes and grinned charmingly. Irritated at his behavior while turned on at the same time Rogue just stared back up at him with a defiant look on her face.

"We should get some sleep." she told him firmly in hopes of stopping him from trying to inadvertently kill himself with her lips.

"Are you sure chere?" Remy whispered and let the question hang.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Rogue burst out and reached into her pocket bringing up the sheer scarf she stashed there, put it up to her lips and pulled the irriating Cajun to her.

She could feel the smirk in his lips. Damn Cajun taking away her thought process. For as soon as their heated lips connected all rational thought was quite content to take a vaction from her head. His lips were just so warm and soft.

Rogue wrapped her gloved hands in his hair and pulled him even closer to her. Remy in turn brought their bodies as close as physically possible and ran his tongue over her lips through the sheer scarf baring skin contact. This sensation caused Rogue to make an enticed noise that Remy knew would surely be the end of his will power.

A loud crashing thunder stroke brought their heated embrace to a sudden stop. Lightening cracked over head and thunder boomed again forcefully. Now that they were breathing air once more the two mutants could smell the rain and storm heavy in the air. As soon as the thought of how the circumstances could get any worse crossed her mind, the sky split opened as rain began to pour.

"Just great!" Rogue yelled over the noise of the thunderstorm.

Remy gave her a look of grim irony and released her.

"Lets get outta da rain." he said and grabbing his bike with the lights still on wheeled it into a cluster of trees. Rogue on his heels.

"How are we supposed to sleep in this." she exclaimed outloud as they took shelter under a batch of trees. They chose a spot with shorter trees so that in case lightening struck it would most likely strike the surrounding taller trees. At least under the trees, the downpour was reduced to spots where water ran through the branches in the same way it would for a leaky roof. Remy parked the bike and turned it off, then found a relatively dry spot on the ground and settled himself against the trunk of a tree. Shaking her hair out of her face Rogue followed suit and collapsed next to him.

"Ah wish we had had time to have brought some extra clothes...or a blanket." the 21-year-old commented after a few moments with only the noise of the storm, now only a muffled raging, to cut the silence.

Remy laughed. The brunette tucked her white streak behind her ear and giggled herself at the absurdness of her statement.

"Don' worry ma belle, Remy keep you warm." the 26-year-old once more opened his trench coat in invitation.

She snuggled into his warmth readily and they soon got comfortable against the tree. Rogue ended up half on top of the Cajun but neither really minded. Suddenly quite tired, Rogue yawned and rested her head on the pillow of his shoulder. As sleep took her over, the sound of his heartbeat close to her ear and the dying thunderclaps were all she was aware of.

* * *

"Chere." a quiet voice intruded into her subconscious.

Rogue came awake yet kept her eyes closed. She was aware of a minty smell and realized with a start she was sleeping on the ground. Opening her eyes saw Remy's duster had been her pillow.

Sitting up and blinking in the morning light, cutting through the tree cover Rogue smiled weakly at Remy crouching a foot away from her.

"Remy tink we should be movin' on." he told her in a voice of apology for waking her. Rogue simply nodded and he pulled her to her feet. An audible pop announced her back's protest at having slept on hard ground all night.

After a few more minutes of forcing her mind to engage again, they got themselves together and once more took to Remy's motorcycle. A stabbing ache in her stomache reminded Rogue that she had not had anything to eat for about 18 hours.

"I have a few dollars." Remy replied when she voiced her hunger.

"Ah think I have a couple too."

In agreement the pulled off at the next stop they found. A small cafe looked inviting as the two parked the bike and entered the cafe getting a few stares from the patrons. Surely they looked as if they had spent a stormy night on the ground in a tree grove. Rogue brushed her hair back and found Remy's hand with her own unconsciously. He gripped it in return.

They grabbed a booth at the back and Rogue reluctantly released his hand to sit opposite from him. Remy shook his auborn hair out of his face (his eyes covered by the sunglasses once more) and glanced at the menu.

"I don' tink we have enough for much." he muttered to her.

She nodded and tucked her white streak behind her ear once more.

They ended up ordering a coffee and bagel each.

"Ah'm gonna go clean up a little." Rogue announced after quickly finishing off her food and drink. She gave Remy's shoulder a squeeze and left for the bathroom.

Looking over her disheveled appearance in the greying restroom mirror resignedly, she pulled off her gloves and splashed some water on her face. Combing her hair with her fingers and tidying up as best she could the thought of what Jubilee would say if she could see her suddenly struck her painfully. Rogue shook her head to move her thoughts away from her best friend and what might have befallen her. Glancing once more at her appearance and deciding it was good enough she strode out of the bathroom.

She found Remy at the cash register and quickly gave him what money she had. Having just enough between the two for their food was hardly reassuring. How where they going to get food next time?

Remy let the way out of the cafe and stopped suddenly causing Rogue to bump into him. Puzzled she leaned around his shoulder and saw with a gasp what made him stop.

An army truck was just pulling off the highway and pulling up in front of the cafe. Remy grabbed her arm and swung her around and proceeded as fast as they could and not look suspicious towards the bike. The talk of the military men filled the lot as they clamboured out of the truck and slowly made their way inside. Not daring to look behind them the two wary mutants hopped on the bike and Remy revved the engine hurriedly.

The noise drew the attention of one of the officers and they saw him glance at them suspiciously and say something to the man next to him. Remy slowly turned the bike around and started off across the parking lot. The two men watched them move off, but luckily made no move to follow.

Rogue let out a breath and realized she had forgot to breath the last five minutes. She tightened her hold on Remy as they quickly took off down the highway not daring to look back.

Well what did you guys think? I finally got back to the main couple. I hope you enjoyed it. This is one of my favorite chapters and was fun to write. Please review!

elvenangel


	8. Chapter 8

Glances around nervously ready to run from any reviews left I know it has been FOREVER! A failed move and no internet access are the culprits for the wait. Plus I was undeniably stuck for ages. I wouldn't let myself just abandon this though because it's too good of an idea. Here's the next chapter if any of you are still around waiting for it ha ha.

Chapter 8

_Jubilee wandered through the mansion and wondered where everyone had gone. She checked all the rooms repeatedly for any sign of a familiar face. Finding no one she was starting to get worried. Where had they all gone?_

Suddenly a blinding light struck her face and she covered her face against the glare. As quickly as it had appeared the light was gone and she found herself strapped down on a cold metal table surrounded by men in white lab coats all whispering to each other. A door whooshed open and an army officer strode in with a triumphant look on his face.

"She's the last. Let's find out if she has the same resistance capabilities as the others." he said in a cold voice.

The lab coat nearest to her drew out a syringe and stuck it in her arm injecting her with a dark green fluid. It was as if her veins were on fire and were splitting under the pressure. Unable to stand the pain anymore Jubilee screamed out her agony, and woke herself up.

"Jubilee!" Logan's angry voice assaulted her now conscious mind and she ceased screaming.

Bolting into a sitting position she looked around wildly for any sign of the white lab coats or the army officer ready to torture her again at any moment. Finding only a light breeze on her face and Logan starring at her as if she had just sprouted a purple head and begun speaking Latin.

"You had a nightmare." Logan explained to her stiffly. No doubt her screams had hurt his sensitive ears.

"I know." she answered dryly.

Jubilee sat up and stretched her sore muscles.

"I'm hungry." the only slightly post-adolescent whined.

"We don't have any food." Logan told her impatiently.

Years on the road had taught him to deal with hunger. The young woman with him however, had been more pampered.

"We need to get moving." he said and handed Jubilee her yellow trench coat she had discarded the night before.

Jubilee blew her hair out of her eyes and followed the clawed man to his bike.

A little while later Logan became aware of a small beeping noise coming from his passenger. He pulled the bike off the road and held out his hand.

"What?" Jubilee gave him a strange look, for she hadn't heard the noise over the wind. Enhanced hearing came in handy.

"Your beeping." he said and motioned to her pocket.

"Oh!" Jubilee grabbed her cell phone out of her coat but it lay silent in her hand; she reached into the other pocket and pulled out the com-link she had taken from the garage.

"It's active!" she shouted happily and put it up to her ear.

"Hello? Anyone there?" no answer.

"If anyone else has one, theirs will start going off." Logan said and took the com-link from Jubilee since she couldn't hear it when they were driving.

"Come on kid." he said quietly, for Jubilee looked forlorn as if she were about to cry. She sniffed and climbed back onto the bike after him.

"Where do you think we should start looking for the others professor?" Cyclops asked his mentor from the pilot seat of the Blackbird.

"I am not sure Scott. I can only hope that they have calmed down enough for me to find them by now." Xavier answered rubbing his temples.

Cyclops turned his eyes back to the clouds in front of the windshield and wondered where his wife might be at.

"I am sure she is alright Scott." the Professor answered his silent thought.

"I thought it was against your principles to eavesdrop on someone's thoughts?" the younger man replied with sour humor.

"It is, under normal circumstances."

The minutes passed in silence for the leader of the X-men and the creator of the team. They had decided to make wide circles around the area where the mansion was located in case they found any mutants to pick up. So far, the search had come up empty.

A red flash suddenly caught the two mutants attention. An indicator light on the control panel next to the words "COM DEVICE" showed that one was active. They shared a triumphant look and Cyclops steered the jet in the direction the locator was heading.

"Do you even know where we are?" Kitty asked the boy next to her for what seemed the fifth time in the past hour.

"Not really." he answered her with grit teeth. Of all the people to be stuck with it had to be the goody-goody kitty cat.

Kitty slumped in her seat.

"Why did you and Rogue break up?" she asked, for she had never heard Bobby's side of the story.

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked sarcastically.

"When did you get to be such a jerk?" she shot back at him.

He didn't answer and kept his eyes on the road.

"I made a mistake...and she wouldn't forgive me for it. Plus, that stupid Cajun." he added the last part in a low angry voice.

"Gambit could've had any girl in the mansion. Why did he pick the girl who can't touch?" Kitty thought out loud.

"Who cares?" Iceman replied, annoyed.

"I do. D'you think he has an ulterior motive?"

The blond actually paused to consider the idea. It would make sense. Surely no self-proclaimed ladies man would settle for no physical contact unless he wanted something else. After their first kiss in his room, Bobby had never had the desire to repeat the painful experience. He hadn't ever thought about the scarf barrier.

"Maybe."

Then he realized he didn't care. Rogue obviously had no more cares about him, why should he worry about her? Though...she couldn't really take care of herself...The only other one who looked after her was Wolverine, if it wasn't for them, wait that's it Wolverine! He would just hint to Wolverine about it and he would take care of Gambit no problem.

Then the truth that they might not even see those people again sank in. What the hell were they going to do? Bobby had no idea and he was pretty sure the kit cat didn't either.

"Damn." he whispered under his breath.

"I've got an idea!" Kitty suddenly yelled out triumphantly. Bobby started and nearly drove off the road.

"Shit Kitty! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I know where we can go though! One of my friend's is a mutant too and I'm sure she'd take us in." she said clearly thinking he'd be impressed.

"That's ridiculous, she's probably on the run or in hiding too what makes you think she'd want two high profile mutants bringing the cops on her?"

"She's not like that! Besides, she looks completely normal and I'm the only one she ever told."

"Humph. Fine, where does she live?" Bobby conceded.

"Richmond, Virginia."

I know this is short but I'm having a lot of trouble with it. I hope it's satisfactory (though probably not considering).

elvenangel


	9. Chapter 9

Good to know not everyone has abandoned this hehe. This chapter should make one of my reviewers especially happy.

Chapter 9

He had lost all sense of time. All he knew was sleep, interrogation, eat, interrogation, sleep. Kurt sighed and looked at the weather goddess asleep next to him. He ran a hand through her white hair gently. They had patched up their wounds as best they could with whatever they could find. Luckily none were infected.

Nightcrawler's pointed ears picked up the sound of several guards making their way down the stone hallway. He showed no reaction as they came to a stop in front of the cell he shared with Ororo. They entered the keys to open the mechanism and two armed guards gestured that he follow them. The sound had awoken Storm and she eyed the men warily and glanced at Kurt.

"I vill be alright." he assured her, gave her a caress and walked out of the cell. The cell shut behind him and they marched him down the long hall to the room at the end for prisoner questioning.

A guard with a Hitler-like mustache pushed Kurt down into a wooden chair and he jumped only slightly as another slammed the bolt lock shut. Alone in a dark room with four armed guards had ceased to intimidate him however and he kept his expression neutral.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask, mutant." the leader, a cruel man named Lucius, spat.

Kurt looked nonplussed.

"You say zat every time." he couldn't help but reply cheekily.

A slight nod from the chief was the only warning before a hard blow to the side of his head toppled him off his chair. Kurt glanced up and saw a guard hefting a police bat in his hands smugly.

"That was the last time I'm going to ask 'zat'." Lucius mocked.

"Let's try this again shall we?" he motioned to the men behind Kurt and they hauled him upright and shoved him back in the chair.

"Where are the rest of the X-Men?" he asked in a would-be calm voice.

Nightcrawler was faced with two options. Either betray the only friends he had, or keep his silence and be beaten for it. Had he been more versed in American laws, Kurt would have pleaded the fifth.

"Make him talk." the chief ordered vindictively.

The other three men in the room did as they were told, and came at him with clenched fists.

Ororo paced the cell nervously. No matter what Kurt tried to placate her with she was worried for him every time the guards questioned him. Their patience with mutant silence would not last. She heard many footsteps approaching and went up to the bars to see the same men dragging an unconscious Nightcrawler between them. She gasped as she saw him bruised and bleeding as they opened the gate and carelessly dropped him inside. She rushed to him and glared pure hatred at the smirking guards.

"You miserable creatures." Storm said in a low shaking voice. She was to furious to say anymore.

The chief guard knelt down to her eye level on the other side of the bars and sneered at her.

"Maybe next time he'll tell us what we want to know." he stood up and the small group of men left laughing.

In the time it took to move Kurt onto a cot and tend to his wounds as best she could Ororo was coming up with a plan. After all, what did they have to lose?

"Ah don't think they're followin' us Remy." Rogue commented a while after they pulled out of the diner at high speed.

"Can' be too sure, chere." was his reply from previous knowledge and experience of being a professional thief.

The miles flew by with the time and they pulled over for a short break to stretch cramped legs. Rogue leaned against a tall oak and closed her eyes tiredly. The stress was giving her a headache. Gambit wheeled the bike out of sight from the road and ran a hand through his hair.

He gave her a small comforting smile which she returned. He looked about ready to say something when he froze and a look of concentration changed his features.

"What is it?" Rogue asked suddenly fearful.

Instead of responding he dove and pulled her with him to the needle-strewn ground narrowly dodging bullets flying where she had been standing. Gambit immediately leapt to his feet and drew his Bo staff, his other hand quickly pulling out his deck of cards. Rogue quickly stood up but made no move for militia men were rushing into the clearing and surrounding them.

"Merde." Remy cursed softly.

"Drop your weapons mutant!" One of the men, clearly the superior officer of the bunch, ordered harshly.

There wasn't an option and Remy reluctantly discarded his Bo staff but discretely slipped his playing cards back in his duster pocket. Armed men came up behind them and kicked them to the ground, then bent to tie their hands behind their backs. Rogue forced herself not to show any sign of pain as the rope cut roughly into her wrists and she was dragged back onto her feet.

The army troupe manhandled the two mutants into their truck and shoved them roughly in the back. Remy was muttering quietly in French, things Rogue was sure their captors would not appreciate should they understand them. She flashed him a smirk. The man sitting closest to them heard what was most likely Remy's quiet threats against his person and decked him across the face. Remy fell sideways since he was already off balance from his hands tied. He spat something in his native tongue and was rewarded with another punch.

"Hush." Rogue advised him and he slumped next to her in silent agreement, licking the blood trickling from his lip resentfully.

Rogue and Gambit had no idea where exactly they were being taken but that it would be a prison was without doubt. His pride was pricked. Never before had the Cajun been caught so easily. Truly Rogue was a distraction, though looking at her he knew he didn't mind as much as he should.

Eventually their transport pulled to a halt and they were dragged into the cool night air. Remy took in as much of their surroundings and the building they were led into as he could in the scant moments he had. It was not looking good for them. Unbeknownst to the two new captives, they were now imprisoned in the same place as Storm and Nightcrawler. They were collared and put in a cell of their own.

"Now what?" Rogue asked despondently.

Remy took out a card and tried unsuccessfully to charge it, coming to the same conclusion that Storm had. He rested his back against the cell wall trying to find a comfortable spot. She crossed to stand in front of him and her green eyes pierced into him. He was unable to think up a quick plan but another thought occurred to him. Curious he pulled off on of his gloves and lay a hand against her neck.

"What are you doing?" she tried to jerk away from him but he brought his other hand to hold her in place.

"Dis be one good ting." he said flirtatiously.

"Mah powers . . ." Rogue trailed off before quickly discarding her own gloves and hesitantly placed her hands on his face.

No pull, no absorption of his powers and he wasn't passing out. Every fear about being in this place fled without a second thought. She could touch. Her emerald eyes moistened and she smiled at him ecstatically.In answer Remy kissed her for the first time without any material between them.

Why me? Why do I think up an awesome plot and then get writer's block and don't even know how to end it? I shall continue to write on this story, it just might take a while, please try to be patient and happy in the knowledge that no matter how long an update takes I won't leave it unfinished.

elvenangel


	10. Chapter 10

Hehe um yeah okay to start off I had no idea it had been two years since I touched this story **dies of shame**. Let me just tell you that I had no intention in the past months of finishing it because frankly I thought it was dead in the mud as far as inspiration goes. Then here comes a Saturday night and I'm bored and decide to read my good old X-men story that I left unfinished **dies of shame again** and get a little inspired once more. Now for the hints dropped in earlier chapters of plans um yeah I forgot anything regarding those original ideas since it's been forever hehe. Let's just see if I can get this story going again hey? That is in the very unlikely event anyone who was reading this story two years ago still gives a crap about it.

"I know I can find him Hank." Jean muttered to her companion for the fourth time in the last hour. The pair of teachers had found a small cave not too far from the mansion and had stayed there in hopes of finding any stray students who might have come this way as well.

"You need to let your mind relax Jean." He offered again. Beast was crouching against the cold rock while Jean Grey paced the entrance agitatedly.

"Why hasn't Charles tried to contact me yet?" she thought out loud.

Beast shook his head for all of his counsel seemed to sail right through the redhead's ears. Jean stopped against the opposite wall and slumped down degenerately. She pulled her legs into her chest for warmth and closed her eyes.

"Maybe meditation would help?" she half asked herself and Beast.

Beast nodded at her pleased.

Half an hour later Jean was starting to get impatient again. She clicked her manicured nails on the hard rock with her eyes closed. Finally a whisper sounded in the back of her mind.

_Peace Jean. I can hear you._

Professor Xavior's voice came through her telepathic air ways so to speak and she breathed a welcome sigh of relief.

"Beast! I've got him."

"Finally some good news." Was his happy reply.

"Are you sure the President is even behind this? Maybe it's a smaller faction that are taking these drastic steps." Cyclops contradicted his own proclamation from when he had first heard the news report and blamed the president.

"Scott," Xavier started patiently for his friend had been getting more and more upset as time ticked by. "It would be foolish to think that the president could not know about the Act for all the news coverage on the tv."

Cyclops was grasping at straws at this point.

"It could be an anti-mutant organization that-"

"Scott! Calm down, this is a large set back I am aware but I have hopes that it won't last forever."

Silence resumed again in the Blackbird save for the quiet hum of the jets. Xavier decided to try once more to make telepathic contact with Jean for she would be the easiest to reach, Scott's concern notwithstanding. Reaching out with his powerful mind he searched for the familiar trace of his former student. After only a few minutes this time he found it.

A smile spread over his face as he told Scott the good news

"What do you think happened to Rogue?" Jubilee asked Logan as they wound through the backroads of Westchester.

Logan didn't answer as the question plagued him as much as her. He found that Jubilee wasn't nearly as chatty and loud when not around her friends and he found her a reasonable impromptu companion. Jubilee sighed under the breeze and rested her head against his back. The first time she did this Logan had jerked and accidentally revved the bike loud enough to scare off a flock of geese floating on a nearby pond. After several hours however he got used to the contact.

Logan became aware of a quiet beeping noise coming from his jacket, remembering the comlink Jubilee had given him earlier and he pulled to the side of the road.

"What's up?" Jubilee asked confused.

Logan quickly killed the motorcycle and retrieved the small device out of his jacket.

"Hello?" a voice crackled through the slight static.

"That's Cyclops!" Jubilee cried happily.

Logan grunted an affirmation.

"Yeah we're here One Eye." He answered.

"Who's we? Logan? Who do you have with you?" Scott's voice now flowed clearly through the link.

"Yeah it's Logan, I've got Jubilee here with me. Where are the others?" he asked with more urgency.

"The professor is here with me Logan and we're on our way to pick up Jean and Hank. Jean and Xavier were able to find each other telepathically. Keep your link on, it has a tracking microchip in it. We'll come find you in the Blackbird soon." Cyclops informed them.

Logan was relieved to know that Jean was safe as well as the Xavier.

"Do you know what happened to Rogue and Gambit?!" Jubilee shouted urgently.

"No we don't Jubilee. They might have taken a comlink with them as well as other groups so we're keeping an eye out."

Logan snorted at the unintentional pun and Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Cyclops." She said instead.

"I'll let you know when we're on our way." He said.

Logan stuffed the link back inside his jacket. He wheeled the bike over to large boulder and leaned it gently against the rock. He settled himself against it and crossed his arms.

"There's no telling when they'll get here. Might as well get comfortable." He told his younger sidekick.

"Do you think they'll find anyone else?" she asked coming to sit next to him on the hard rock. She shifted around for a few moments before leaning against his shoulder. Logan was in a good mood from their impending airborne ride so he let her. Jubilee's shampoo had a nice smell to it besides, as the top of her head rested under his chin.

"Possible." He muttered.

The softness of her sleek black hair was starting to distract him. He inhaled the jasmine scent of it and shifted a bit. Jubilee just scooted closer and tucked herself more into him for warmth. Late November in New York got pretty cold, especially with the dampness of the rain the night before.

"There must be a better spot than this rock." Logan said looking at their surroundings. He spotted a large log just into the tree foliage that looked reasonably dry and motioned to it. Jubilee got the hint and moved off him. They wheeled the bike into the trees and settled against the large fallen tree instead, it being a bit more comfortable than the boulder.

"Cyclops might be a couple hours with the jet." Logan warned Jubilee because she was looking impatient.

"Yeah I figured that." She said quietly.

The young woman found a roughly flat spot and draped herself along the tree trying to get comfortable. Logan sat and leaned against a large branch sticking upwards thick enough to hold his weight. Jubilee looking around as if for an audience then scooted so she was right next to him. Logan glanced down at her and grumbled in a resigned way. He pulled off his heavy jacked and handed it to her. Jubilee boldly set it in his lap and used it for a pillow curling into a ball. Had it been in any other circumstance Logan would only have allowed Rogue to do such a thing. He figured that under the circumstances however he would make a one exception seeing as there was no one around to witness his developing soft spot for the small Chinese woman.

"The beacon says they should be right below us professor." Scott said to his mentor. Xavier looked out the window at the sea of trees.

"Where to park the Blackbird poses a problem however." He mused.

Scott mapped out the road and could find no nearby clearing.

"Do you think we could chance landing on the road?" Cyclops suggested half joking.

"We don't have any other options save traveling some distance away and I think that would be even less safe." Xavier reasoned.

"That's good enough for me." Scott replied.

He maneuvered the Blackbird down over the widest strip of roadway and gently set the jet on the ground. He quickly unbuckled himself and went to the latch.

"I'll find them and be back as fast as I can professor." He said and hurried down the platform.

The engine noise had no doubt alerted Logan and Jubilee to their presence but Scott called them over the comlink anyway.

"Logan are you there? We're here with the Blackbird but we have to hurry." He called into the device and stopped at the edge of the trees.

"That wouldn't be because you parked the jet in plain view of traffic would it?" Logan said sarcastically stalking out just feet away him and making him start.

"Very amusing." He responded dryly.

"Let's go then huh? It's freezing out here!" Jubilee said enthusiastically following Logan.

Without a word Cyclops about faced and led them into the Blackbird. He set himself down at the controls and lifted the jet back into the air. Logan sat down behind him after greeting Xavier and Jubilee threw herself into the seat next to Wolverine.

"So….where are we going?" Jubilee asked no one in particular.

"I found a nearby cell block where I think they may have taken mutants after the Registration Act was passed." Xavier said.

"You think they took our friends there?" Jubilee ventured quietly.

"I think it is likely." The professor said kindly.

"What are we waiting for then?" Logan said.

I know it's most likely shit but ya know what I just want to finish this thing. It won't be as long as I had originally wanted it but I've resigned myself to shorter stories than I'd like. I hope someone will still read this lost story.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes people I am aware that the first chapter was ridiculous. Keep in mind that it is now almost three years ago that I wrote it. I'm not happy with it but I can't very well rewrite the whole thing now can I? The two chapters after it refer back to it after all. I'm not proud of it either. Anyway I'm so happy that some people are still interested in this, I do plan on finishing it as I said.

"If you continue refusing to cooperate we'll have to switch our attentions to that pretty girlfriend of yours." Lucius said casually circling Kurt in his chair. The blue elf had been slouching down in his chair due to the pain but at that he shot upright.

"Have you no honor?" his voice trembled.

"Tell us what we want to know and we won't hurt her." Lucius replied coldly.

"I don't know vere the otherz are." Nightcrawler stressed desperately.

"I see." Lucius said and nodded to the other men in the room.

Nightcrawler was hauled up and dragged back to the cell he shared with Ororo. One of the guards unlocked the door just as Storm came over to see him. The man on his right shoved him through the door and the other grabbed her arm roughly.

"No!" Kurt cried and tried to grab the man's arm but the other guard brought his nightstick across his face. Kurt spun to the ground already weak from the previous beating. Ororo lashed out at the guard trying to pull her out of the cell and her boot connected with his shin. The man let go of her with a grunt. She dropped to the floor next to Kurt and quickly helped him to stand.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." The taller of the two men growled.

Nightcrawler glared at the men as Ororo looked him over for injuries. Their eyes met and both knew what the outcome of this would be. Either they killed these two guards and tried to make a break for it, or Ororo would be tortured. Storm gave the slightest of nods as the two guards came towards them arms bared.

Though weakened Nightcrawler quickly swept a leg out to trip the nearest one. Storm rushed forward into the other man and twisted his nightstick towards herself, bending his arm to an extreme angle. He swung up with his other arm and she ducked and twisted again before giving him a sharp kick to the back sending him to the floor. Kurt had kicked the other guard's nightstick to the other side of the room and had him in a choke hold. Both mutants knew the racket they were making was going to draw attention. Kurt held onto the man long enough for him to pass out from lack of oxygen and the mutant quickly let go not wanting to cause further damage. His religion did not allow him to take a life no matter the circumstances.

"Kurt!" came Storm's breathless voice.

He looked over and saw the guard had a tight hold on her neck but was having trouble through the inhibitor collar. Nightcrawler picked up his fallen enemy's baton and cracked it over the man's head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor unconscious. Kurt bent down and removed the ring of keys off the guard's belt triumphantly. Storm followed suit and snatched one of the nightsticks, in case they should run into anyone unfriendly. They stared at each other for a moment then hurried to the open cell door and as quick and quietly as they could went down the deserted hall.

Remy and Rogue were lying comfortably on a cot entwined together enjoying the freedom of touch. Rogue had tucked her head under Gambit's chin and was tracing lines on his arms without gloves. Their excess clothes lay discarded on the other cot.

"Is it bad that part of meh doesn't want to ever take this collar off?" Rogue mumbled.

Remy tipped her face up to his.

"Non cherie. You don't have ta feel guilty." He consoled her.

Rogue felt so torn. Here she was captured and in no small amount of trouble and had the slightest desire should she escape to keep her inhibitor collar. She knew that her powers could be important to the team but the desire to feel skin on skin was overwhelming. To be able to touch and kiss Remy was like nothing she had ever felt before and was distressed by the thought of giving that up.

Gambit slowly sat up so Rogue could move off him. He leaned over to graze her lips with his lovingly. Rogue's eyes slid shut as his bare hands caressed her face and neck. Just as they were getting more intimate with each other they heard a quick footsteps coming down the hallway. Gambit pulled away with an apologetic smile and went to the bars to peer at the approaching guard. It took him a moment to realize that not only was it not a guard there was two of them.

"Nightcrawler! Storm!" he hissed quietly as they neared the cell. The pair stopped dead in front of him with large smiles.

"Gambit, are you alright?" Storm whispered and came closer.

"Storm is that you?" Rogue asked and hurried forward towards the bars.

"Rogue! Thank God you're both okay." The weather goddess had tears in her eyes as she stared at the pair of them.

"How did you two get out?" Remy asked urgently.

The couple shared a pleased look.

"No way that you can manage without making it more difficult." She answered instead.

"Then how. . ." Rogue trailed off miserable again.

A slight jingling noise drew their attention to Nightcrawler who had been watching the whole thing with an uncharacteristic smirk. He was holding a large ring of keys with which he wasted no time finding the right one to the cell door.

"Magnifique." Gambit whispered.

He pointed out a single key to the blue elf and was rewarded with a chinking noise from the lock. It was the ex-thief's turn to smirk. The bars ceased glowing with electricity immediately. Rogue ran back to the cot and swept their extra clothes. Handing Remy his trench coat the younger couple followed their friends down the hallway.

"Is any one else in here from the mansion?" Rogue asked Storm as the four made their way quietly through the compound. It being nearly lights out there wasn't much movement around them; those mutants who did notice the foursome where smart enough not to shout and alert any guards. They merely watched the four pass with looks of sadness but did not call out for help. Rogue couldn't bear to make eye contact with anyone who was still locked up.

"Not that ve are avare of." Kurt answered her instead.

The two men in their small party drew up short suddenly and pressed against the wall, pulling their girlfriend's with them. Footsteps were heard close around the corner. Ororo pulled out the nightstick she had stolen earlier and gave it to Gambit. Nightcrawler was still in no shape for a real fight. The four made no sound as one of the nightshift sentries made his way past their hallway whistling. As soon as his footsteps and attempt at musical notes were gone they turned left around the corner and hastened as fast as they dared towards the exit doors.

Gambit held a finger up for silence when they neared the main entrance and security booth. Ororo made a motion indication they should try to slip past and not try to fight the two guards in the booth. Rogue and Kurt nodded in agreement but Gambit looked unsure.

"They will notice a lot sooner that we've left if we take out these men." Ororo barely breathed.

Gambit nodded reluctantly having been in the mood for a little revenge. He went first slinking low to the ground to keep out of sight for there was a short wall around the cubicle to hide under. Once past he motioned for the others to follow. Rogue, Nightcrawler and Storm slunk past the guards who were joking around half-heartedly watching the security screens of the rest of the compound.

Praying the door to the complex would not grate when opened Gambit slowly pushed the door outwards. No sound accompanied the movement and the mutants whipped out the door, shutting it just as quietly. They had made it no further than twenty feet from the door when loud sirens blared suddenly out of the half dozen speakers in front of the building.

"Run!" Kurt yelled and grabbing Storm's hand sprinted towards the tree line. Rogue and Gambit followed suit within seconds. There was an outer fence between them and the relative safety of the forest. There was a chain lock on it but no barbed wire across the top so they wasted no time launching themselves onto it. Rogue and Gambit made it over the top first and helped Kurt down to the ground. Ororo landed next to them just as the front doors slammed open to a dozen armed sentries chasing after them.

The mutants pounded towards the trees and had passed the first line as the men opened the gate and were charging up the hill. Dodging between the closely grown trees they heard shouts behind them.

"Should ve split up?" Kurt asked breathlessly as they ran.

"No!" Rogue panted behind him.

"Maybe we should chere!" Remy was not as tired as the other three.

"Quiet!" Storm said suddenly and directed them behind a large cluster of boulders. Rogue clutched a stitch in her side and Kurt leaned heavily against the rocks welcoming the break.

"Did you hear that?" she asked in a voice unlike her own.

"Vat is it?" her boyfriend asked.

The answer was in the form of an explosion through the foliage above them and a crash that made the ground tremble. Gambit threw Rogue to the ground underneath him as they were showered in branches. Kurt and Ororo huddled down as a mechanized noise broke through the aftermath of the crash.

"Halt mutants!"

They looked up in horror at the thirty-foot tall mechanized robot glaring down at them as if they were ants.

"Targets found. Destroy escaped mutants." The computerized voice boomed.

Yay a cliffhanger! Woot! I had forgotten about Sentinels until I read back over my reviews and someone reminded me. What did you guys think about the action? I think I've said it's not my strong suit but I tried. Let me know what you guys think.

elvenangel


End file.
